Nuestro primer San Valentin
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: Despues del regreso del cabeza de balon de San Lorenzo veamos como festeja su primer San Valentin con la pandilla y su novia Helga
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores, esta es mi segunda historia y es de hey Arnold. Espero que la disfruten, _**esta historia está totalmente dedicada a mi amigo Bkpets espero que te guste**_, ahora si mora disclaimer por favor_ **dos minutos después_ **mora, morita en ¿donde estas?_ **Isabelita empieza a buscar a mora, en eso escucha ruidos debajo de su cama, al asomarse se encuentra a mora_ **(hey isabelita aquí)_ **aparece mora con un collar de ajos y cruses de plata, mientras tiembla como gelatina,_ **mora pero que haces, deberías estar diciendo el disclaimer, no haciendo locuras, en todo caso la loca soy yo no tu_ (lo se lo sé pero me estoy escondiendo de Alucard y de la chica policía recuerda que quieren empalarnos)_ **isabelita con una gota detrás de la cabeza, contesta, _**tranquila, ya arregle ese asunto e hicimos un contrato, donde yo me comprometí a escribir una historia larga de Alucard x Integra y Pip x Seras, así que por favor as tu trabajo si_( a que fácil)_ fácil para ti que no escribes las historias y ahora por favor di el disclaimer y ya no molestes si_(ok siendo a si DISCLAIMER los personajes de hey Arnold no nos pertenecen por desgracia U_U, son del grandioso Craig Bartlett y Nick, y hacemos esto sin fines de lucro, a si que si quieren demandar a alguien a nosotras no.) ok disfruten la historia nos vemos en las notas de abajo.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

NUESTRO PRIMER SAN VALENTIN

POR: isabelita es decir yo

**Una mañana antes del tan esperado día de los enamorados, en la pensión donde vive cierto cabeza de balón de ahora 16 años, se escucha una tan conocida alarma que lleva sonando desde las 8 am y ya ha pasado media hora desde ese momento. **

**P.O.V. Arnold **

_Escucho mi alarma sonar, pero estoy tan cansado, que no me puedo ni mover, ahora escucho como alguien entra y apaga mi alarma, veo que es mi mamá._

-Arnold cariño despierta -_Sí, eso confirma mis sospechas es mi mamá, me levanto y me estiro como todas las mañanas. _

–buenos días mamá, discúlpame por haberlos despertado, pero quede con los chicos de vernos en el centro comercial, ya sabes para comprar los regalos de las chicas, pero es que no dormí muy bien anoche. __digo aun un poco adormilado._

-o entiendo, no sabes que darle a Helga de regalo, cierto querido pero no te preocupes se que lo que le regales a ella le encantara.- _Me dijo con una sonrisa que logro que me calmara un poco. _

-gracias mamá pero es que, es nuestro primer San Valentín juntos, desde que volvimos de San Lorenzo, pero también es nuestro aniversario cumplimos 5 años de novios y quiero que sea perfecto, ella lo merece después de esperarme tanto tiempo, no crees.-_Digo con una sonrisa en los labios, como siempre, cada vez que pienso en Helga, mi adorada novia._

-bueno eso es muy dulce de tu parte cariño, entonces tú y los demás chicos irán juntos a comprar los regalos de sus respectivas novias y pasar el día juntos como amigos porque me imagino que mañana solo querrán estar con sus novias no hijo-._dojo guiñandome un ojo, haciendo que me sonrroja por su comentario_

-si mamá eso haremos, aunque debo confesarte que estamos nerviosos por el día de mañana, esperamos no equivocarnos en los regalos y que las chicas no se enojen con nosotros.- _Si se que Helga no se molestara conmigo por eso pero aun así quiero darle el mejor día de los enamorados de su vida._

-no deberían estar nerviosos, yo se que si ellas los quieren no se molestaran por una cosa así, bueno hijo metete a bañar y después baja a desayunar, o se te hará tarde a y por cierto si quieres darle un buen regalo a Helga, deberías preguntarle a Phoebe que le gustaría a Helga.- _Dijo guiñándome un ojo en complicidad._

-si mamá te veo en el comedor en un rato y gracias por la sugerencia.-_Dije a mi mama para después meterme en la ducha y seguir pensando en el regalo ideal, para mi amada novia._

**FIN P.O.V. Arnold **

**En la casa Pataki una hermosa adolecente rubia de ojos azules, es despertada por su hermana mayor, después de casi morir asfixiada en un abrazo con motivo del regreso de su viaje a Canadá y el día de San Valentín. **

**P.O.V. Helga** [**n/a este P.O.V pasa al mismo tiempo que el de Arnold.]**

_A como odio que haga eso, uno de estos días va a asesinarme, pero no me puedo quejar estará aquí solo seis días, puedo soportar eso después de todo tener a Olga aquí en casa… no es tan malo por lo menos ella cocina cuando, viene de visita._

-que feliz estoy de estar en casa, contigo hermanita bebe y mis adorados papás, te prometo que pasaremos el mejor día de compras el martes tu y yo juntas lo prometiste hermanita bebe.-_ O demonios olvide que para poder salir con Arnold hace seis meses, le prometí a Olga salir con ella de compras, criminal, pero por Arnold lo que sea, ya que_.

-si ya se Olga ahora con tu permiso me voy a bañar.- _rayos que forma tan ruda de despertar a uno, casi muero de asfixia, mejor huyo de aquí antes de que Olga me pregunte por Arnold._

- pero, espera te acompaño, porque quiero que me platiques como van las cosas con Arnold, hermanita bebe a y además dime que le vas a regalar, mañana es el día de los enamorados, así que me muero por escuchar como mi hermanita bebe a crecido.- _Genial ya no puedo huir de Olga, mejor le platico y me ahorro problemas._

-está bien, oye preparaste el desayuno, porque de verdad que me muero de hambre y hoy me espera un día de locos con las chicas.- _Sí que va a estar loco el día de hoy después de todo agradezco haber comprado los 3 regalos de Arnold la semana pasada._

_Llegamos al baño, yo me metí a bañar mientras, Olga se sentó en el lavamanos para seguirme interrogando_.

-¿y bien cuál es el plan de hoy y el de mañana hermanita bebe?-_Ok me imagine algo peor, pero bueno, tampoco es que me guste contarle mis cosas, pero después de todo Olga me ha apoyado mucho y es la única en esta familia que me quiere y se preocupa por mí._

- pues hoy iré de compras con las demás chicas, bueno yo solo iré a recoger los regalos de Arnold, también para ayudarlas a comprar los regalos de los chicos, ha y pasar juntas el día ya que mañana estaremos cada una con sus respectivos novios, y el domingo el cabeza de balón y yo iremos al parque de diversiones en la tarde y en la noche hicimos una reservación en el chez París **(n/a/m realmente no sabemos si así se llama el restaurante pero si no lo sentimos) **ya que ahí básicamente pasamos el primer San Valentín juntos, cuando me vestí como Cecili eso es todo y tu ¿Qué harás? Olga.- _se que a mi hermana no le ha ido del todo bien en asuntos de amor pero algo deberá hacer ese día no._

-pues un chico llamado Cesar que conocí en Canadá y que casualmente vive aquí me invito al cine y después a ir a bailar, le dije que sí, porque no quería pasar el día sola, además el es muy divertido y seguro me la pasare bien, ahora dime ¿qué le regalaras a Arnold hermanita bebe?_ _si sabía que me preguntaría eso, pero bueno que puedo hacer después de que fuéramos a San Lorenzo, le conté todo a mi hermana, no es que le quisiera contar de mi amor por Arnoldo, pero ella para mi desgracia encontró y leyó mi diario y no me quedo de otra que decirle todo, aunque debo agradecer que lo encontrara, ya que el tiempo que Arnold paso en la selva ella me sirvió de paño de lagrimas y me apoyo mucho, rayos me volví muy cursi por culpa del cabeza de balón. _

- pues le daré un diario idéntico al de su padre, pero con su nombre grabado, ya que él me comento que estudiara arqueología como su papá, y para que escriba como le va en sus excavaciones, expediciones, etc. También le compre un relicario en forma de un sol con una foto de todos cuando regreso de San Lorenzo y por último, una camisa verde que le gusto la otra vez, que fuimos al centro comercial.-_Se que le gustaran los regalos, además a él ese tipo de cosas no creo que le importen, lo que cuenta es la intención, sin duda ser la novia de ese cerebro de chorlito me afecta el cerebro. _

_Salimos del baño juntas, yo me fui a cambiar y Olga a servirme el desayuno y mientras me visto aun me debato él porque ahora el tengo tanta confianza a Olga sin duda ser novia de Arnold sí que me afecto. _

**FIN P.O.V. Helga **

**Después de que los dos rubios salieran de sus respectivas casas se dirigieron, Arnold al campo Gerald y Helga a la escuela P.S. 118 al llegar saludaron a sus respectivos amigos y se fueron rumbo al centro comercial.**

**P.O.V GENERAL DE LAS CHICAS **

**Un grupo de chicas entro en el centro comercial, mientras reían y decían bromas sobre los regalos de sus respectivos novios, el grupo de chicas era conformado por Helga, Phoebe, Nadine, Rhonda, Shenna y Lila quienes no paraban de decir que ese día de chicas, fue una gran idea.**

-es increíble que Helga ya allá comprado el regalo de Arnold, y yo la experta en moda no sepa que comprarle a Harold, esto no es de buen gusto**.- Dijo una Rhonda un poco** **frustrada.**

-no te quejes princesa, que no es para tanto, además a Harold regálale comida y estará feliz.- **Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Helga.**

- o claro, ya se le regalare a Harold, una gorra nueva, ya que la suya se rompió la semana pasada._ **Dijo una Rhonda feliz por ya saber que darle a su novio.**

-pues yo le regalare a Gerald, una linda chamarra que vimos hace una semana en esa tienda de allá y una colonia que vimos también en esa tienda, porque sé que para Gerald su apariencia es muy importante**. _ Dijo la pequeña oriental con una enorme sonrisa al mencionar a su amado novio y señalando una tienda debajo de la escalera eléctrica, junto a otra llamada ocultismo****. **

- pues yo le regalare a Brainy una linda mochila, que le gusto de esa tienda de allá**.- Dijo Lila con su ya tan conocido tono dulce, señalando la tienda al lado derecho de la señalada por Phoebe**.

-pues yo le regalare a Lorenzo un lindo portarretratos de plata, con la primera foto que nos tomamos juntos, y me gusto uno de la tienda de allá.- **Dijo Nadine señalando una tienda enfrente de la señalada por Lila **

–pues yo le regalare, un botiquín portátil de primeros auxilios a Eugene, porque al pobre siempre le pasan terribles accidentes y estoy segura que mi regalo le será muy útil**. Dijo una muy preocupada Shenna, por la salud de su novio.**

-si como sea, yo debo ir a recoger los regalos del cabeza de balón, así que chicas vamos empezando ya este asunto de las compras.- **Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**FIN P.O.V GENERAL DE LAS CHICAS **

**P.O.V. GENERAL DE LOS CHICOS **

**Un grupo de chicos llego al centro comercial riendo y conversando de que no tenían, ni idea de que regalarle a sus respectivas novias, el grupo estaba conformado por Arnold, Gerald, Brainy, Lorenzo, Eugene y Harold.**

-a diferencia de ustedes, yo le compre su regalo a Phoebe la semana pasada, solo vengo a recogerlo es un libro llamado Crónicas de Helga Geraldine Pataki. Historia de una vida, de un escritor llamado Bkpets, [n/a_ si en honor a ti Bkpets y mi historia favorita XD]. -**Dijo Gerald con una sonrisa de yo si conozco a mi novia y ustedes no.**

-oye, ese libro tiene el nombre de mi novia.-**comento Arnold y Todos se voltearon a ver con signos de interrogación en la cabeza para contestar al mismo tiempo.**-raro pero qué más da.-**Se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su plática**.

-yo le daré a Rhonda, su perfume favorito y un brazalete con su nombre que vi ayer en la joyería.-**Dijo Harold con cara de ya apúrense que tengo hambre.**

-yo ah le ah regalare, ah un ah relicario ah en ah forma ah de ah corazón ah, a mi ah novia ah Lila.- **Dijo Brainy con su rara respiración, pero con dulzura al habar de su pelirroja novia.**

–yo le comprare a Nadine, un broche en forma de escarabajo egipcio, que vimos hace dos meses, en esa tienda llamada ocultismo, yo se que e encantara.- **Dijo ya más tranquilo Lorenzo, el niño rico como le dice Helga.**

-pues, yo le regalare a Shenna, un alhajero verde, que vi hace dos semanas, en la misma tienda, que menciono Lorenzo.-**dijo un Eugene muy emocionado,** **En eso se cayó encima de una maceta, que estaba en la entrada de una de las tienda se levanto y dijo su ya tan conocido. -**Estoy bien**-****.**

**Los chicos llegaron la tienda mencionada por Lorenzo y se dispusieron a comprar sus regalos en eso cierto cabeza de balón vio a su amada novia salir de una tienda enfrente de la de ellos con el grupo de chicas.**

-oye viejo te pasa algo, es que no nos has dicho que le regalaras a Helga y eso es muy raro**. _Dijo Gerald preocupado por su amigo.**

- no Gerald no me pasa nada lo que pasa es que el regalo de Helga es muy complicado y consta de muchas fases en fin oye no les molesta que valla al baño.- **Dijo Arnold muy rápido y sin quitar la vista de donde Helga estaba.**

-no viejo, no hay problema si ya no nos encuentras aquí, estaremos en la joyería ok.- **Dijo Gerald un poco preocupado, por su amigo, que salió corriendo.**

-hey Gerald a ¿donde fue Arnold?- **Pregunto un Lorenzo desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo_.**

-no se preocupen Arnold, fue al baño, pero regresara en un momento.- **Dijo Gerald mirando las cosas de la tienda esperando ver algo más para comprarle a Phoebe.**

**FIN P.O.V. GENERAL DE LOS CHICOS **

**P.O.V. Arnold **

_Por culpa de Gerald casi pierdo de vista a Helga, pero que hago espiando a mi novia, eso es incorrecto no está bien pero, en serio no tengo idea de que regalarle a Helga, y quiero que ella tenga un perfecto día de los enamorados, así que ni modo, por una vez ignorare mis principios, valla ser novio de Helga sí que me afecta._

_Me detengo afuera de la joyería, estoy escondido detrás de una maseta, donde veo como Helga paga algo que no alcanzo a ver ya que está envuelto en una caja, o no hay viene, pero se detiene en un aparador donde hay un bonito collar en forma de flor de cerezo y abajo dice su nombre . Sigo a las chicas con la vista que ahora van a la librería que está al lado de la joyería yo se que en esta librería venden diarios, veo que están entre tenidas leyendo algunos libros. Mejor aprovecho esa pequeña parada de las chicas entro corriendo a la joyería para comprar el collar._

-señorita por favor deme el collar que está en la vitrina de allá y por favor no se tarde es que puedo perder de vista a mi novio.- _Digo con la respiración agitada y la voz entre cortada_._

-me imagino que su novia es la jovencita que estuvo viendo ese collar hace unos segundos no-. _Me dijo la señorita con voz cómplice, yo solo asentí saque el dinero, pague el collar, dios, como agradezco haber encontrado trabajo desde hace un año, sino no tendría dinero para pagar, la señorita me entrego el collar agradecí y_ _salí detrás de mi novia._

_Después de eso entro a la librería, para mi suerte las chicas aun están aquí, me escondo detrás de un estante y puedo escuchar una plática entre Helga y Phoebe._

-o Phoebe que hermoso diario es este que está aquí**.- Dice Helga señalando, un diario rosa pálido, con un corazón en el centro que, decía mi diario. **

-si tienes razón Helga, es precioso ¿por qué no lo compras?- **Pregunto la pequeña oriental con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.**

- me encantaría Phoebe, pero ya no tengo dinero, los regalos de Arnold me dejaron sin dinero, pero no me importa, comprar los regalos de mi amado cabeza de balón, me hace muy feliz**.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad en la cara.**

-ay Helga que dulce eres**.- Dijo la chica oriental.**

-lo sé pero no le digas a nadie si y olvida lo que acabo de decir si**.- Dijo Helga regresando a su expresión seria de siempre.**

-ok olvidando, a si ahora vamos a ir a la heladería, debemos comer algo ya hemos caminado mucho no crees**.-Dijo la chica con cara de cansancio. **

-adelántense ustedes, yo voy por el último regalo, del cabeza de balón las veo en a heladería.- _**Helga se fue caminando con las chicas en la salida de la tienda dijo.-**_voy a la tienda de enfrente las veo allá.- _**para después salir corriendo.**_

_Me apresure a comprar el diario, y salí corriendo de la tienda para ver a mi dulce, amada y adorada novia. Llegue a la entrada de la tienda y vi como Helga paga algo y después salió muy contenta de la tienda donde recuerdo vi esa camisa que tanto me gusto, Helga sí que es la mejor novia del mundo y yo un tonto que no supo que regalarle, seguí caminando, hasta que llegue a una vitrina, donde estaba exhibido un hermoso vestido blanco con flores de cerezo rosas por todos lados era hermoso y sin pensarlo dos veces entre en la tienda, lo compre y después me fui a reunir con los demás en la joyería._

**FIN P.O.V. Arnold **

**Después de que Arnold llegara a la joyería, los chicos que ya terminaron sus compras, decidieron ir ya todos juntos a comer, y después se fueron cada uno a su casa, a esperar el gran día de los enamorados.**

**Mientras las chicas en la nevería disfrutaban de un helado y reían de las bromas sobre los planes de sus novios para el gran día después de un gran día de compras las chicas se fueron cada una a su casa emocionadas y esperando con ansias el día de los enamorados.**

**FIN CAP CONTINUARA.**

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Hola, si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias, esta es una historia de dos partes, la primera habla del primer San Valentín de Arnold con toda la pandilla después de regresar de San Lorenzo, la segunda parte será más especifica en Arnold y Helga,_**querido amigo Bkpets espero te guste esta historia, que está dedicada totalmente a ti e inspirada gracias a tus historias, cuídate y actualiza pronto con cariño tu fan numero uno**_**. **(Quieres dejar de ligar con Bkpets e ir a lo importante) _claro, por favor comentarios, dudas, ensaladas, menos virus, ni bombas molo top, por favor, en los REVIEWS. _**isabelita ****saca una cinta adhesiva de su bolsa y comienza a perseguir a mora por todos lados._ **mora habladora, ven acá déjame cerrarte tu linda boquita. _ (no socorro, auxilio, una loca maniática ve persigue aaaaaaaaaaa)._

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA **


	2. Chapter 2

(HOLA queridos lectores, lamento decirles que isabelita, está en total depresión, pero me dijo que les dijera que,)**-mora comienza a buscar en su vestido un papelito escrito por isabelita y comienza a leer- **(espero que disfruten este capi, tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, _**ya sabes amigo Bkpets dedicado totalmente a ti**_, mora por fa di el disclaimer ya saben nos vemos abajo y contestare sus reviews)**-mora termina de leer, suspira y toca la puerta del cuarto de isabelita para hacerle una pregunta- **(¿necesito decir algo mas o eso es todo?)-**mora recibe otro papel de debajo de la puerta-**(no eso es todo, gracias y por fa no me molestes T_T no tengo ánimos para nada. Hay isabelita que voy a hacer contigo, pues DISCLAIMER bueno ya saben los personajes de hey Arnold no nos pertenecen son de… no me acuerdo pero nuestros no y si nos demandan, cometerán una injusticia, ahora disfruten la historia, mientras yo veo como sacar a isabelita de su cuarto y depresión.)**-mora empieza a gritarle a isabelita desde la puerta del cuarto-**(mentada loca maniática sal del cuarto y atiende a tus lectores)-T_T mora déjame en paz, que no vez que estoy depre, no me molestes si T_T-(arg con esta no se puede mejor disfruten la historia)-**mora sigue gritándole a isabelita y comienzan una discusión-**(sal ya loca maniática)- no-(sal)-no-(sal) –no.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Capitulo 2: Un San Valentín inesperado.

**Una preciosa mañana, en la casa Pataki, una chica rubia, de hermosos ojos zafiro, lleva despierta desde las 6 am, preparando todo para el gran día junto su hermana, ya que al fin el tan esperado día de los enamorados había llegado.**

**P.O.V. Helga**

_Por fin el día llego, ayer y hoy en la mañana han sido una locura, y juro que no volveré a preparar chocolates caseros junto con Olga, en primera termine toda manchada de chocolate, y en segunda estuve a punto de comerme todos los chocolates, si Olga no me detiene mis amigos se quedan sin regalos. _

-Helga hermanita bebe apresúrate que tu novio no tarda en llegar por ti-_si odia la dulce vosecita de mi hermana olga._

-si Olga ya voy no me presiones- _criminal uno no se puede arreglar a gusto, porque lo están carrereando, bueno como sea ya estoy lista, mejor bajo ya._

_Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, llegue al comedor donde se encontraba mi hermana Olga sirviendo el desayuno__**.**_

-ya está listo el desayuno apúrate, hay hermanita bebe te vez preciosa, ahora si cuéntame bien el plan de hoy –_dijo mi hermana con un tono más dulce y emocionado de lo normal. _

_–_pues iremos todos juntos al parque de diversiones, nos daremos nuestro regalos y cada quien hará lo que tiene planeado para su día, y ¿tu? ¿Por qué tan contenta_?-mi hermana sonrió de forma enamorada, no puede ser debo conocer al tal Cesar, no quiero a otro tonto que se quiera pasar de listo con ella._

_-_bueno, Cesar pasara por mí en dos horas, iremos al cine y en la noche a bailar- pues espero conocer pronto a ese tal Cesar, y si tiene malas intenciones contigo conocerá a la vieja Betsy y a los 5 vengadores - hay hermanita bebe eres tan dulce –_ odio que diga esas cosas._

_-_si si lo sé soy genial- _dije rodando los ojos, rayos Olga es tan cursi que me dan nauseas._

_-_y sabes cuales son los planes de tus amigos hermanita bebe-_claro que se los planes de mis amigas, contribuí en ellos._

_-_si Olga, Phoebe y el pelos necios irán juntos a un restaurante de comida japonesa y después a ver un partido de básquetbol, Rhonda y el niño rosa irán a una cena romántica en el bote del papá de la princesa Lloyd, Nadine y el niño rico irán al museo a una exposición de insectos y después a cenar a un restaurante italiano, Lila y Brainy irán al ballet y a comer pizza, y Shenna y Eugene irán a una protesta hippie y me imagino que Eugene terminara en el hospital como siempre-_ Olga se comenzó a reír de mi último comentario y después me dijo._

_-_pobre de tu amigo Eugene-_si Olga no puede dejar de ser… Olga ni un momento._

_-_si pero ya está acostumbrado, como sea el punto es que solo estaremos el cabeza de balón y yo- _si es increíble que Arnold y yo estaremos juntos toda la tarde, aunque, no se me encantaría que fuera como siempre, pasar el día todos juntos y hacer una fiesta, pero los tortolos necesitan tiempo a solas._

-hermanita bebe yo te compre un regalo y espero que te guste-_disculpen, oí bien Olga me compro un regalo, pues que lastima porque estoy segura que él regalo no me gustara pero bueno, ella se esfuerza para ser mejor hermana conmigo y eso es lo importante, sin duda ser la novia del cabeza de balón me afecta._

_-_si yo también te tengo un regalo Olga, espero que te guste-_saque de la mochila que llevaba un caja envuelta en papel azul, mientras Olga sacaba una caja color rosa del armario, al mismo tiempo nos entregamos los regalos y Olga abrió el suyo primero._

_-_o hermanita bebe es hermoso y perfecto me lo pondré esta noche muchas gracias-_me dio las gracias para después lanzarse sobre mí,_ _rayos regalarle un vestido provoca que casi me mate de asfixia que será cuando le regale un jate jeje_

_-_no fue nada Olga y por favor no me abraces así uno de estos días me mataras por la falta de oxigeno- hay perdón, ahora abre el tuyo si-claro Olga bien y es- _me quede sin habla, Olga me había regalado el libro que he deseado comprar desde hace un mes, pero como._

_-_supe por papá, que habías querido comprar ese libro desde hace un mes y quise dártelo- woooow gracias Olga que gran detalle- _sin duda reitero que Olga no es tan mala hermana._

_-_no fue nada Helga disfruta el libro diario de un amor correspondido, [n/a este libro, tendrá mucha importancia en mi próxima historia de hey Arnold] -yo ya leí el libro y espero que te guste-_ ok, me equivoque el regalo me encanto, de verdad no puedo creer que Olga si supiera que regalarme, después de eso pasamos hablando de libros hasta que alguien toco la puerta, era el cabeza de balón, nos despedimos de Olga y nos fuimos al parque de diversiones._

**Fin P.O.V. Helga**

**P.O.V. Arnold**

_Y aquí estamos mi adorada novia y yo rumbo al parque de diversiones a ver a los demás, ella se ve hermosa, feliz y aunque no le gusta admitirlo es por esta relación de hermanas que lleva con Olga, muy bien la hora de los regalos llego, y la verdad no quiero que nadie interrumpa este momento en especial Gerald como le dice Helga el inoportuno. _

_Me aclare la garganta y dije._

_-_Helga creo que es momento de los regalos, ya que en el parque de divisiones solo tendremos tiempo del intercambio con los demás-si cabeza de balón creo que será mejor pero deja que yo te dé primero los tuyos si-_rayos cuando saca ese tono tan lindo conmigo no puedo negarle nada._

_-_claro Eleonor tu primero- _a ella le gusta el apodo de Eleonor ya que se lo puso la abuela, mi novia saco de su mochila tres pequeñas cajas envueltas en papel color verde, se que los regalos me encantaran._

_-_bien ábrelos y dime qué opinas-_me dijo en tono emocionado, abrí con cuidado la primer caja, esta contenía un lindo relicario, con la primera foto que nos tomamos todos juntos cuando regrese de San Lorenzo, le sonreí a Helga y abrí el segundo regalo que tenía, un diario idéntico al de mi padre y volví a sonreír, en la tercer caja como yo suponía estaba la camisa que me había gustado y no pude contenerme más, bese a Helga con todo el amor que le tengo y al separarnos, me dijo._

_-_wow Arnoldo parece que si te gustaron los regalos- la verdad es que si Helga me encantaron y ten estos son los tuyos –_dije acercando a ella las cajas envueltas en color rosa, si es muy predecible pero ella ama ese color._

_-_gracias Arnoldo-_Helga abrió la primer caja la que tenía el collar, la vi sonreírme, abrió la segunda caja que contenía el diario ella me sonrió de nuevo y luego saco el vestido de la tercera caja, vi ese brillo en sus ojos ese brillo, que me vuelve loco, pero lo que me dijo me saco totalmente de onda y logro que en mis mejillas adquirieran un color rojo por la vergüenza._

_-_valla cabeza de balón, espiarme y perseguirme por todo el centro comercial te ayudo a escoger bien mis regalos, verdad-_eso me dejo en shock como se dio cuenta._

_-_espera ¿cómo te diste cuenta fui tan obvio?– no es solo que olvidaste que la experta en el espionaje soy yo o que no recuerdas que yo siempre era la que te espiaba- _sin duda mi novia es sorprendente._

_- _y ¿no estás molesta?- no al contrario me siento halagada torpe-_y en ese momento ella me dio un beso de esos que logran que olvide, hasta mi propio nombre, sin duda alguna no sé cómo pude vivir sin Helga tanto tiempo._

-muy bien vámonos cabeza de balón de seguro los demás nos están esperando-si vámonos mi linda Eleonor- _y nos fuimos caminando tomados de la mano hasta el parque de diversiones._

**FIN P.O.V. Arnold **

**P.O.V. GENERAL **

**Los dos rubios, ingresaron al parque de diversiones mientras reían y se hacían bromas al llegar, saludaron a todos sus amigos y procedieron al intercambio de regalos.**

-Muy bien chicos quien empieza-**comenzó a hablar Gerald.**

**–**bueno pues empieza tu Geraldo-**comento Helga.**

**–**pues a mí me toco Lila aquí tienes-**dijo el ofreciéndole la caja y un abrazo a la pelirroja, que al abrir la caja encontró un lindo collar, con un dije en forma de zapatillas de ballet, Lila agradeció el detalle y continuo con el intercambio.**

**-**de verdad Gerald estoy muy agradecida con el hermoso regalo y a mí me toco Eugene-**el nombrado se acerco a la pelirroja pero antes de concretar el abrazo, cayó al piso por pisar sus agujetas, se levanto y dijo.**

**-**estoy bien y gracias Lila**- al abrir la caja, se encontró con un dije, en forma de unas muletas sonrió y prosiguieron con el intercambio.**

**-** a mi me toco Lorenzo- **Lorenzo se acerco con mucho cuidado a Eugene para no sufrir otro accidente le entrego la cajita que contenía un dije con un símbolo de dólares.**

**–** gracias Eugene me gusto mucho, pues ten Rhonda espero te guste-**hubo abrazo y en la caja se encontraba un dije con forma de una corona de princesa.**

**-**gracias Lorenzo que buen gusto, se nota que eres alguien con clase, y aquí está el tuyo Arnold – **el mencionado tomo la caja y saco, un dije con forma de balón, lo que hizo que Helga sonriera y el solo rodara los ojos con fastidio.**

**-**gracias Rhonda y aquí tienes Brainy– **el dije que Arnold le regalo a Brainy, fue elegido por Helga, era un puño, lo que logro la risa de ambos al recordar los viejos tiempos, en Lila una sonrisa, pero unos celos impresionantes en el cabeza de balón.**

**-**ha gracias ha Arnold ha este ha es ha para ha ti ha Helga-**ellos se dieron un abrazo y Helga al ver que el dije tenia la forma de un mantecado le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando que Arnold controlara sus celos puesto que él conocía el significado del dije.**

**-**gracias Brainy, muy bien ten Geraldo** – Gerald recibió el regalo que era un dije en forma de balón de básquetbol, lo agradeció y después cedió el turno a su adorada novia.**

**-**gracias Pataki que lindo detalle, Phoebe linda continua-continuando aquí tienes Shenna-** el dije de Shenna era igual al suyo pero en color dorado lo agradeció y siguió con el intercambio**

**-**o gracias Phoebe espero te guste Nadine-**Nadine recibió la caja que tenía un dije con forma de mariposa.**

**-**o por dios Shenna como supiste es precioso- para eso somos amigas ¿no?-**contesto Shenna**

**-**espero te guste Harold- **Nadine le entrego su dije era de una pierna de pavo.**

**-**gracias Nadine, ten Phoebe espero te guste y apurémonos que tengo hambre- **típico de Harold el tener hambre, Phoebe abrió su regalo que era un dije en forma de flor de cerezo(n/a/m **_**flor típica japonesa por si alguien no sabía XD**_** )-** muchas gracias Harold-.

**Al terminar su intercambio, Helga entrego a todos un pequeño corazón de chocolate con el nombre de cada uno de sus amigos y después de platicar, reír, bromear y comer, un rato cada una de las parejas se fue a cumplir sus planes para el día.**

Muy bien cabeza de balón solo quedamos tú y yo- si ya lo noto Helga pues bien a ¿donde quieres ir?- **la rubia lo medito un poco y después grito.**

**–**a la montaña rusa- **Arnold asintió, pero antes de poder mover un musculo, su rubia novia lo comenzó a arrastrar con rumbo hacia la montaña rusa. **

**Después de un día de risas, locuras, travesuras, accidentes y sobre todo diversión, los rubios se dirigieron a casa de los Pataki, tomados de la mano.**

**Al llegar a la casa, Arnold se despidió de su novia y le dijo que pasaría por ella en media hora **

**MEDIA HORA DESPUES 7:00 PM **

**El cabeza de balón llego a casa de su novia toco la puerta y al ver salir a su preciosa novia no pudo más que babear como un bobo.**

-Bob, Miriam me voy regreso a las 12, quieres dejar de babear e irnos ya Arnoldo- si Helga, es solo que estas perfecta, cuando vi el vestido, en el aparador y te imagine en el me quede corto te vez más linda en persona-**Helga golpeo el brazo de Arnold, mientras el miraba con diversión como ella tenía la cara totalmente roja por la vergüenza. Ambos llegaron al restaurante en el auto de Miles quien se ofreció a llevarlos.**

Buenas noches jóvenes en que puedo servirles- **los atendió el camarero.**

**-**buenas noches tenemos una reservación a nombre de Arnold Shortman-**contesto la rubia quien iba tomada del brazo del susodicho.**

–si déjeme revisar, regreso en un momento, ya que, la computadora se averió esta mañana y tenemos los registros en el libro- **el camarero entro a revisar el libro de reservaciones.**

**-**en serio cabeza de balón no era necesaria la cena- lo sé Eleonor pero quiero que tengas un perfecto san Valentín- Arnold en realidad me he pasado un excelente san Valentín, de verdad no tienes que gastar tus ahorros en esta cena- **en eso el camarero regreso interrumpiendo la plática de los rubios.**

**-**disculpen jóvenes pero no hay ninguna reservación a nombre de ustedes- pero eso no es posible hice la reservación hace una semana- de verdad mil disculpas pero la reservación no aparece**- Helga que noto que Arnold estaba enojado, decidió intervenir.**

**–**bueno gracias vámonos cabeza de balón-**dijo Helga arrastrando a su novio a la salida del restaurante- **de verdad lo siento amor- o vamos Arnoldo no pasa nada porque no vamos a tu casa y vemos películas- si está bien vamos- **dijo Arnold** **un poco más animado.**

**Pero al llegar a la pensión, observaron que estaban todos los chicos de la pandilla esperándolos, los amigos a quienes al parecer tampoco sus planes del día de los enamorados salieron como esperaban.**

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué están aquí chicos?- **preguntaron los rubios al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban del coche de Miles.**

**-**pues nuestros planes de san Valentín no resultaron y al parecer los suyos tampoco-**dijo Gerald a los rubios.**

**-**no Geraldo nuestros planes tampoco salieron como esperábamos, pero que importa Arnold, que te parece si hacemos una fiesta para festejar nuestro inesperado San Valentín, o que no me digas que ya olvidaste como hacer buenas fiestas-**Arnold le sonrió a su novia y le pregunto a su papá.**

**-**¿habrá algún problema si organizamos una fiesta?- no para nada, al contrario nosotros tampoco teníamos planes- **todos comenzaron a moverse para preparar la fiesta en eso el teléfono de Helga comenzó a sonar.**

**Inicio llamada**

Bueno -Hermanita bebe ¿qué tal te la estas pasando?- bien Olga y ¿tu?- muy mal, los lugares para ir a bailar están saturados, a sí que ya voy para la casa- espera Olga ven a casa de Arnold, que aquí se está organizando una fiesta-ok hermanita bebe voy para allá- ok Olga aquí te espero chao- si chao Helga.

**Fin llamada **

**La fiesta se realizo en la azotea de la casa (**_n/a/m como en la fiesta de los sosos__**)**_ **mientras los chicos platicaban del fraude de sus planes para ese día.**

En serio entonces Harold y yo caímos al agua y al momento de salir, el jate ya se había ido dejándonos en el agua-ja ja en serio Rhonda –si Nadine y a ustedes que les paso- bueno Lorenzo y yo sin querer rompimos las urnas donde estaban los insectos estos comenzaron a salir atacaron a una mujer gorda, quien al parecer era la dueña de la exhibición y después nos corrieron del museo- ja ja que mala suerte- si tienes razón Phoebe- **comento Lorenzo, en eso Helga quien estaba bailando con su hermana Olga y su ahora novio Cesar se acerco a ellos.**

**-**hola chicos no han visto al cabeza de balón hace un momento estaba bailando con nosotros y después desapareció- si el esta allá abajo en su cuarto lo vi cuando subía del baño-voy a buscarlo gracias Geraldo-de nada Pataki-**Helga bajo las escaleras y se encontró a su novio acosado en su cama boca abajo se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hablar.**

**-**el tal Cesar es muy amable no crees amor- si es muy agradable- muy bien cabeza de balón que ocurre- nada Helga es solo que quería darte un perfecto día de los enamorados y mira fue un desastre-**Helga le dio a Arnold un beso muy largo y cuando se separaron ella le dijo.**

**–**Arnoldo eres un tonto mientras estés conmigo cualquier día es perfecto, tonto cabeza de balón- Helga eres genial- lo se lo sé ahora hay que ir a disfrutar de la fiesta-**los rubios se fueron tomados de la mano para disfrutar junto a sus amigos y familia , de su primer San Valentín pero no el ultimo. **

**FIN**

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Aparece mora arrastrando del cuello a isabelita quien iba en pijama**-(holacontestación a los reviews)- si eso que dijo mora U_U-(ay y sigues deprimida cierto)-si mucho U_U-(pero bueno con los reviews te animas)

Raq's: gracias por tu comentario y si mora es una habladora-(no es cierto, yo no soy habladora)- si como sea aquí está el capi disfrútalo y que estés bien.

Mari3304: gracias por tus sugerencias las puse en práctica, disfruta el capi gracias por tu comentario y si seguiremos por el fan dom esperamos su apoyo en la siguiente historia llamada perdón ya no te amo miles de gracias por tu comentario.

Letifiesta: gracias por tu comentario y disfruta este nuevo capi chao.

Mimi serenety: si tienes razón lo que se hace por amor, gracias por el comentario espero no decepcionarlos con el capi pero mi depresión tiene mente propia.

MaryMorante: no me tarde y aquí está el capi lo de las parejas si a mí también me gusto muchas gracias por el comentario.

Bkpets: gracias por el comentario de verdad me puse a brincar del gusto al leer tu comentario y recuerda entre más grande el comentario más grande la contestación y como vez también tome en cuenta tus concejos, lo de Arnold si él se equivoco pero no lo explique pensé que si lo explicaba no sería gracioso (ya vez te dije que especificaras esa parte) si ya no me regañes ok (ok) bueno te adoro por el comentario y gracias por levantarme el ánimo te quiere tu fan numero uno y espero con ansias el próximo capi de tu historia.

(Dudas, comentarios, ensaladas, menos bombas ni virus plis en los REVIEWS)

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA **


End file.
